Oil Platform
The Oil Platform is one of the stages in Mighty No. 9. Pyrogen is the boss of this stage. This stage is located in Louisiana. Background Call's Explanation "Mighty No. 1 'Pyrogen' has been sighted near this oil refinery. Prevent a large-scale inferno." Avi's Advice "This just in -(Fanfare)- an Avi News special report: I'm above the refinery now and searching for Pyro. I'm seeing a lot of flame-equipped robots. Keep them away from the oil or things could get hot-hot-hot!" Enemies *Cinder Spire *Combroid-Riot *Every Polisher *Klift *P-Link *Propellifter *Propy *Throttly-A *Pyrogen (Boss) Boss Battle Pyrogen will always jump to a specific position at either the left or right end of the area before initiating an attack. Before attacking, he will signify which attack he will use through his pose and voice. The player must also mind the burning walls on both sides of the area, which will damage them on contact. Pyrogen will grunt and enter a runner's stance before charging to the opposite end of the room. The player can avoid Pyrogen and the trail of flames he leaves in his wake by simply jumping over him and dashing to safety. Pyrogen will flex his arms and yell "Crush!", before charging forward and jumping to attempt to body slam the player, triggering an explosion on impact with the ground. Dashing underneath and away from Pyrogen before he lands is the most effective way to dodge this attack. Pyrogen will pound his fists and yell "Here it comes!" before charging forward and triggering an explosion once within a certain distance from the player. The explosion is too large to avoid by jumping over Pyrogen, so the player must meet him mid-charge and quickly move away to escape. After losing half of his health, Pyrogen will jump to the foreground and reignite himself, now with blue flames overlaid atop his normal ones, then return to the battle. In this form, all of Pyrogen's attacks deal greater damage, but can otherwise be avoided in the same ways. However, if Pyrogen makes direct contact with the player while using an attack in this form, he will trap them in place with a bear hug and trigger an explosion powerful enough to kill them instantly. When Pyrogen is next absorbed, he will lose his blue flames until he jumps to the foreground again. In-Stage Bonuses and Map * Quick Clear - After the first cut-scene you meet with Pyrogen. Although there is no tip here but it's in the big empty room at the end of the picture below. * Sprinter - From the first falling pillar to the underpass of girders. * Sprinter - From the previous Sprinter bonus until the end of the stage. Ranking Grading * Clear Time: 5:00 * Kills: 47 * Combo: 15 Rank Requirements * S Rank: 66,500 points * A Rank: 37,250 points * B Rank: 26,250 points * C Rank: 12,500 points For information, please visit this. Music Trivia *Sometimes during his boss battle, when doing his "bear hug" attack, a glitch may occur, making the player escape from Pyrogen, but still be insta-killed by the attack. Category:Locations Category:Stages